Angels? Or Demons?
by Kumo13
Summary: What if the Holy War didn't happen quite as we'd been lead to believe? What if the Demons weren't always the monsters they've been painted to be? What if there is more to this story than meets the eyes? Follow the sins and their friends as they learn the truth about their Captain and his people. After all, monsters are not born, they are made.


**Ok, so I have not seen season 2 yet, I'm waiting for the english dub don't judge me, nor have I actually read the manga, but I do know a bit about the Ten Commandments and Meliodas's brothers. When I first found out that Meliodas was a Demon I started coming up with this story and when I heard about his brothers it grew into an actual idea and concept with a more or less proper story. Anyways, I really wanted to write this, it deviates a lot from canon, I know, but this is fanfiction, that's just what we do. I know next to nothing about Estarossa and Zeldris so I'm mostly making this up as I go along. Also I don't actually know which one is older, but for the sake of this fic I'm making Estarossa the oldest sibling. Also don't expect the rest of the Ten Commandments to show up, I don't even know their names.**

 **Disclaimer: Nopity, nope, nope.**

The morning at the Boar Hat was bright and calm, Ban and King were settled at one of the tables in the tavern, eating their breakfast calmly. Despite their relaxed nature, the two sins were deep in thought.

Meliodas was a demon, a powerful one at that. They knew this, what they didn't know was what to do about it. Demons were wild destructive beings who hated everything and destroyed everything they touched. And while their Captain was certainly destructive when he fought, he wasn't filled with hate and wouldn't fight unless given a reason. He was a friendly soul that you couldn't help but want to be friends with, he was understanding and had taken them all in, accepted them, when no one else would. How could anyone like that be the monsters they knew Demons to be. They'd both lost Elaine to a Demon, was Meliodas really one of those same horrid creatures?

King sighed as he stared at his food solemnly before opening his mouth to speak."Ban...we need to talk about this."

Ban's hand tightened around his fork, gritting his teeth in frustration. He knew exactly what King meant. "We ain't got to talk about shit. There's just no way he can be… There's just no way he could be one of them!" He growled at the small fairy.

"You saw those markings and felt that magic same as me. I hate it as much as you do, but we can't deny what's right in front of our faces." King argued. He was just as frustrated as Ban was, but he couldn't just ignore it.

Ban turned away, his grip on his fork making his knuckles turn white. "It's impossible, all the demons were sealed away thousands of years ago by the goddesses. It's impossible for him to be here if he is one."

"Well yes, but neither of us actually know what happened back then. I wasn't even born until several hundred years after the war. For all we know he could be some kind of straggler or deserter or maybe he just managed to slip through the cracks somehow." King sighed again. "Besides, this doesn't even help us decide what we're going to do about it."

"I...I don't know alright." Ban trailed off leaving the two of them in weary silence. Could they truly trust Meliodas?

"Why don't you just ask him?" Diane, in her miniaturized form, said as she came into the main hall and taking a seat next to King.

King looked at Diane in startled surprise. "Diane? Wait you know?" She frowned at him. "I'm not an idiot King, neither am I blind, I know what he is. And I understand why you two feel uneasy, but this is our Captain, you should at least have enough faith in him to ask him for an explanation. He's put his trust in us to watch his back and to fight by his side, sure he may not of told us what he is, but we never even bothered to ask what race he was in the first place. We just assumed he was human or something of the like. So shouldn't we reciprocate some of the trust he's put in us?" Ban and King stared at her and though her words rang with truth, it didn't stop Ban's temper from boiling. She couldn't understand, would never understand. Brave, beautiful, naive Diane, loyal to a fault and always seeing the best in others. She meant well, he knew, but that didn't change how he felt.

Ban slammed his fist against the table, his face contorted in anger. King looked over at the other in slight panic. Diane, still calm turning her gaze to the fox sin. "You don't understand shit." He stood up abruptly, yelling his rage at the miniaturized giant. "Demons destroy everything! They killed Elaine and destroyed the Fairy King's Forest! Don't you remember all the death Hendrickson caused with the power of a demon!? All the destruction and death! The Demons are nothing but monsters who wanted to destroy everything! That's why they started the war 3000 years ago! That's why the Goddess Tribe sealed them away, cause they're all **MONSTERS!** " He was gasping for breath he didn't really need at the end of his little speech. "That's why I can't trust Cap right now." He said in a much calmer voice.

"I understand all that just fine, Ban." Said a calm voice from behind the all swiveled around to find Meliodas leaning in the door frame, his head tilted and his face hidden by his bangs. "But a word of advice, don't talk about things you don't understand." His voice was calm but they could all hear the quiet anger in his voice. He pushed off the wall and started walking towards the front door. Diane, who'd been watching him walk by, spoke up. "Uhm Captain, I don't quite understand what you mean?" Meliodas stopped but didn't turn around. He stood there in thought for a second, the moment was broken by a slight chuckle as Meliodas through a dry grin over his shoulder at the other sins. "Well Diane, you know how they say history is written by the victors? Well they meant it literally." And with that he opened the door and left the bar without another word.

He would not return until several hours later, carrying a bag of fresh spices and other supplies from one of the nearby towns. His words haunting the three sins for the rest of the day. Just what did he mean?

-BREAK LINE-

Meliodas stuffed his hands in his pockets as he trudged through the forest. His hands deep in his pockets were clenched in knuckle white grips. His face twisted in one of suppressed anger. 'It's not their fault.' 'They don't know the truth.' 'They don't know what they're talking about.' These were the thoughts Meliodas tried to force himself to remember. He didn't want to hurt his friends, but at the same time he hated the way they'd talked about the war. As if they knew anything about what it'd been like.

He let out a dry laugh. After all, monsters were rarely born, they were more often made.

-BRAKE LINE-

A black haired boy stood at the top of hill, eyes squinting at the rising sun.

A few feet behind him stood a tall silver haired man. "It's been a long time since we've seen the sun, eh little brother."

The boys fists clenched, his eyes full of nostalgia and betrayal. "It reminds me of them." He whispered quietly.

The older man chuckled darkly. "Mother always did call them her sunshine children." He looked up at the younger boy. "I was able to find out what's happened to him." The black haired boy turned his head to the side slightly.

The silver haired man took this as a sign to continue, his voice cold and harsh. "He's become a holy night in service of the king of Britannia and is the leader of a band of misfits called the Seven Deadly Sins. They call him The Dragon Sin of Wrath."

The black haired boys eyes widened as he tightened his fists even more. His face morphed into one of rage and hurt. "It was one thing to betray us to the goddesses, but now he fights as one of them! He protects them! How could he do this to us! His people, his friends, his brothers! AFTER EVERYTHING THEY DID TO US!" The boy's voice slowly grows louder and louder before he turns around to the older man, pain in his eyes. The silver haired man looked at the boy and felt the need to hug him, to protect him just like he did when the boy was young, when they were both little enough to fit into his arms so he could hide them away from the pain. "I don't know Zeldris. I don't know." He said calmly. It's been a long time but he still couldn't understand Meliodas's decision.

The boy turned back around, a pair of black wings forming on his back. "Come on Estarossa we're going to find him. We'll make him pay. We'll make them all pay."

"What about the others?" Estarossa said even as he began to form his own wings. Zeldris just flexed his wings in preparation to take off. "Leave them, this is personal." And with that they both took off.

 **So, ya this is just the first chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next one out soon. And yes Diane is one of my favorite characters. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


End file.
